


Midnight Thoughts

by sam_alamadingdong



Category: Ethan and Alex - Fandom
Genre: Ethan and Alex - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sad, alex and ethan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_alamadingdong/pseuds/sam_alamadingdong
Summary: It's late at night and Alex starts thinking about Lukas
Relationships: Alex/Lukas, Lukas/Alex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONES FOR KROBUSS SINCE THE FANFICTION INSPIRED ME NOT TO SLEEP.

I looked at the time

3am

if I slept now I might have been able to get 4 hours of sleep before going to school

I shut my eyes for a minute hoping for slumber to consume me, but it didn't. I groaned and threw myself up out of bed. If I wasn't gonna get sleep I was gonna eat, after all i'm pretty sure Lukas said eating sugar helps you fall asleep faster.

I opened the fridge, my mind lingered on that thought, I mean maybe it's true but why should I trust LUKAS of all people. I grab some cookie dough batter and close the fridge door.

I sat on the couch, for all I know sugar can actually keep you up LONGER! That stupid lying rat. I grabbed a piece of raw cookie dough and chomped down on it knowing Ethan would scold me later for it. Ugh stupid Lukas probably tricked me. Him and his stupid hair. I sat there for a brief moment. I wonder what hair conditioner he uses? I mean I know I DESPISE his guts but his hairs pretty soft when he actually decides to wash it. I remember the time he found out I liked Ethan's soft hair so he washed his and told me to touch his hair instead. I mean I gave him shit for it but it wasn't any less soft.

I ate some more raw cookie. I also remember the time he helped me dye my hair, I kept asking him to help me because I wanted cute pink in my hair, It was pretty nice, his hands running through my hair felt calming. I giggle, I also remember getting a little pink onto his hair, it took a while to wash out and I kept making fun of him for it.

My stomach started feeling weird but I told myself it was because of the cookie dough. When I think of it, Lukas is like a typical bad boy. I snorted at the thought he'd date someone who wore pretty pink make-up and followed the rules, it also ached my heart but it's probably nothing. I thought about what that'd be like, having to hold him and calm him down so he wouldn't beat someones ass, telling him smoking is bad for your lungs but he does it anyways, having his hoodies and being able to smell the scent of him so it feels like he’s next to you when he’s not.

I put down the raw cookie, it’s making my stomach churn and my heart ache, I think I might be sick or something. I put a hand on my warmed up face, it’s okay to imagine that stuff right? It’s okay to imagine what your worst enemies touch would feel like, what it would be like to wake up next to him everyday, to...to kiss..him..I noticed my fingers we’re hovered over my lips. I pulled my hand away and went to go put the cookie dough away.

Yeah, it’s okay to imagine that stuff. It’s only a bit of harmless imagination, it’s like crushing on a fictional character... except without the crushing part. I put the half eaten cookie dough back in the fridge and made my way towards my room. I made it back and flopped onto my bed. I pondered, what.. WOULD it be like to kiss Lukas? I mean he’s a bad boy so maybe he’d..

I sit up and raise my hand up to my lips, getting ready to kiss it. I shut my eyes, pretending it was Lukas, trying to imagine what it would be like. Not that I like the bastard, I’m just.. curious. I press my lips against my hand, I imagined Lukas’ lips. That stupid smirk being pressed against him, being able to feel his stubble.

My heart started to race, I pulled my hand away from myself. My face felt pink, it was strange. It’s normal to think this right? Is it okay to think like this? Is it okay to want that..? Is it okay to look at him when he isn’t looking purely because it’s him and he’s just too hard to look away from? I grabbed my head, so many thoughts. I lied down hugging one of my pillows, pretending it was him, for fun. I closed my eyes.

I wonder if I’ll dream of him too.


End file.
